magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Zzap!64 Issue 4
This issue was cover dated August 1985 and cost 95p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Editorial - 2 pages (5-6) Zzap! Rrap - 7 pages (8-12,14,16) Scorelord - 1 page (61) Zzap! Readers Top 30 - 2 pages (62-63) News Page 36 *Imagine Hyper Sports *The Ultimate 64 Spectrum Conversion: Sabre Wulf, Underwurlde *New Adventure International Adventures: Questprobe Featuring The Human Torch and The Thing, Robin of Sherwood, Terror Tunnels Page 37 *Konami/Imagine Deal *More Cheapies from Firebird: Cylu *Total Destruction Machine: Skyfox My First Evva Commodore Show - Pages 38-39 Features The Dam Buster Man - 1 page (33) :Michael Bate was in town. Not our town, unfortunately, so we had to interview the man who's behind such games as BC's Quest for Tires and The Dam Busters over the telephone. :Sydney Developments is a Canadian company, and Michael Bate is sort of Producer/Director on their games - an ideas person. He was in the UK, talking to US Gold, and we seized the opportunity to save the cost of a transatlantic phone call, and rang US Gold's Birmingham HQ. Zzap Challenge - Pitstop II - 3 pages (58-60) Denton Designs: The new face of games programming? - 2 pages (70-71) The Birth of a Paradroid Part 2 - 2 pages (76-77) The Better Letter from America - Julian Rignall - 2 pages (93-94) :Blue Max 2001, Crystal Castles, Stealth, Mr. Do's Castle, Strip Poker II, Night Mission Pinball Reviews Adventure Tips Bounty Bob Strikes Back - 2 pages (48-49) Ancipital, Ghostbusters, Spy Hunter, Black Hawk, Son of Blagger, Daley Thompson's Decathlon, Super Huey, Roland's Rat Race - 1 page (50) Shadowfire - Map - 2 pages (52-53) Shadowfire - Solution - 1 page (54) Tips - Sorcery, Gogo the Ghost, Frak!, Miner 2049er, Circus Circus, Booty, Easyscript, Pokes - Spirit of the Stones, Bounty Bob Strikes Back, Aquanaut, Suicide Express - 1 page (56) Adverts Hyper Sports - 1 page (2) The Way of the Exploding Fist - 1 page (4) Red Moon - 1 page (7) Ultima III: Exodus - 1 page (13) Mama Llama - 1 page (15) A View to a Kill - 1 page (27) Frank Bruno's Boxing - 2 pages (28-29) Thing on a Spring - 1 page (35) Frankie Goes to Hollywood - 1 page (41) Quake Minus One - 1 page (45) The Staff of Karnath, Entombed - 1 page (47) Gogo the Ghost, Headache, Chickin Chase, Circus Circus, Mr. Freeze, Booty, Exodus, Zulu, Estra, Sub Sunk, The Helm, Mickey the Bricky - 1 page (51) Ghost Chaser - 1 page (55) Jack Charlton's Match Fishing - 1 page (67) Daley Thompson's Super-Test - 1 page (73) The Wizard and the Princess, Ulysses and the Golden Fleece, Mission Asteroid - 1 page (87) Jonah Barrington's Squash - 1 page (89) Herbert's Dummy Run - 1 page (101) Doughboy, Quasimodo - 1 page (107) Impossible Mission, Pitstop II, Breakdance - 1 page (108) Other Credits Software Editors :Gary Penn, Julian Rignall Staff Writer :Lloyd Mangram Art Editor :Oliver Frey Production Designer :David Western Production :Gordon Druce, Matthew Uffindell Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews